


The Amanda Anderson Collection: Stealing the Diamond

by aguyofmanythings



Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [3]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry Stickmin Retelling, diamond heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Even after Amanda’s breakout from West Mesa, life has still been quite rough for her. Time to make some quick cash by stealing the Tunisian Diamond.Amanda Anderson © LoudHarveyLeftyHarvey Girls Forever! © DreamWorksThe Henry Stickmin Collection © PuffballsUnited, Innersloth
Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063844





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda Anderson opened the door and proceeded into her derelict apartment, closing the door behind her. She sighed a deep sigh. The apartment clearly had seen better days - the wallpaper was peeling in several places, a good number of the windows were smashed and and the floorboards were rotting.

Of course, it was all Amanda had. The trans girl may have successfully broken herself out of West Mesa Penitentiary, but life for her was still rather rough. A few hours of travelling saw her arrive in Sante Fe, the capital of New Mexico, where she was able to convince a local apartment salesman to let her borrow a dorm until she had found her feet.

Of course, Amanda’s poor financial situation meant that her rent was now 10 days late, and the salesman had given her an ultimatum: if she did not pay up in 5 days, he would be all too happy to evict her. “I just hope there are some odd jobs that would allow me to make a decent amount…” Amanda muttered to herself. “Maybe I should watch TV and see if there are any open positions.”

Sitting down on the slightly ripped couch, Amanda grabbed the remote and switched the television on. She switched over to the news channel and took a look at what was happening. It was mainly about resistance to the continued Middle East wars, but then a new segment came on.

This segment appeared to be filmed in Sante Fe’s newly-built National Museum of History and Culture. On the left of the shot was Mayor Frederickson, the mayor of Sante Fe, beloved by the citizens because of his love for the arts. Just beside him were a set of glass display cases on raised platforms, and behind him was a large white banner with the red words: “TUNISIAN EXHIBIT: GRAND OPENING”.

The left display case showed three coins from the ancient Phoenician city of Carthage, and the right case showed some ornaments made during the Umayyad era. But what caught Amanda’s attention the most was the centre was the right case: a huge cloudy blue diamond, the size of her head! Its case was marked with the orange words “TUNISIAN DIAMOND”.

“Greetings everyone!” the Mayor began. “I, Mayor Gene Frederickson, am proud to announce the Tunisian Archeological Exhibit! This North African country has a rich history filled with peoples and cultures of all walks, from Phoenicians to Greeks to Romans to Arabs! The exhibit aims to capture this spectacular history in a way you can understand and appreciate! The centrepiece of the exhibit is the huge Tunisian Diamond, a gemstone worth 30 million dollars, and one of the largest diamonds in the world!”

The Mayor adjusted his hat. “Now then. As the mayor… I hereby declare… the Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit… Open!”

Amanda could not help but feel a massive grin growing on her face. “Target acquired.”

She quickly shut off the TV and got off the couch. Jogging over to the kitchen table, she swiped a set of keys off before opening the door and leaving the apartment.

* * *

** TEN MINUTES LATER… **

With the aid of a stolen motor scooter, currently her only vehicle, Amanda was now on a grassy hill overlooking the museum complex, a titanic stone building with multiple skylights, a dome and several vents on the roof. Amanda cracked her knuckles. “I’m here. The National Museum of History and Culture. Now how shall I get inside?”

** How will Amanda enter the museum? **

[ Bust In ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764822)

[Sneak In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925418)


	2. Bust In

“Security will be after me, so I may as well go in guns blazing. This will be pretty risky, but worth it in the end.”

Amanda started the scooter’s engine and got on. She narrowed her eyes and took a breath. The only major noise reaching her ears was the humming of the scooter’s engine. “Let’s do this. 3… 2… 1…”

And with that that Amanda took off, racing down the hill. She grinned with confidence as she raced towards the entrance. However, she noticed that Konrad Conners and Billy Barnes, a pair of guards, were at the entrance and her noisy scooter had drawn their attention.

** How will Amanda get past the guards? **

[ Swerve ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764930)

[ Kick ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764978)

[ Ram ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765134)

[ Jump ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765050)


	3. Swerve

“Looks like I’ve got my first two guards to deal with.” Amanda muttered. She tilted the scooter to the left to swerve left, while tilting herself right to stop herself from falling over. She managed to make it past the guards, but unfortunately she wasn’t able to swerve back to the entrance in time and slammed straight into the wall beside the entrance.

“Owie…”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Wow Amanda, you’re off to a great start... **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764822) **


	4. Kick

“Looks like I’ve got my first two guards to deal with.” Amanda muttered. “A good swift kick should do the trick.” Zooming towards the guards, as soon as she got close her leg kicked out. She managed to nail Konrad in the chest and knock him down, but when she looked back up she saw the wall fast approaching. Billy, still cowering, heard a crash behind him.

“Ow…”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Well Amanda… you got ONE of the guards. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764822) **


	5. Jump

“Looks like I’ve got my first two guards to deal with.” Amanda muttered. “I can’t go around them, since I’ll crash, and I can’t go under them, but I can go OVER them.” As soon as she judged it was time she leapt off the scooter, which slammed into Konrad and took him down. However Amanda ended up missing the landing and slamming into the concrete as she tumbled past the entrance.

“Ow…”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Jumping off a speeding vehicle may not be the best idea... **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764822) **


	6. Ram

“Looks like I’ve got my first two guards to deal with.” Amanda muttered. “I said I would go in guns blazing, and I mean it!” Racing towards the guards, she swerved towards Konrad.

** SLAM! **

The impact knocked Konrad out and sent him flying backwards into the entrance doors, which burst open from the sudden force. Amanda leapt past him and landed in the lobby. She paused for a second to take a look around before spotting the entrance to the medieval section.

Security guard Zach Knut did not have much time to take a look before Amanda zipped past him. “Whoa…” He took out his walkie-talkie. “Uh, we got a breach headed towards the medieval section.”

The guards on the other end replied. “Uh, roger that. We’re preparing to engage. Over.”

The medieval exhibit was filled with everything one could think of relating to the medieval era, from banners to knights to castles, but Amanda was not focused on these displays; she was looking ahead at the entrance to the Tunisian Archeological Exhibit. However, getting into the exhibit was going to be easier said than done, for Billy Clud, Richard Wilkins and Sam Turner were waiting at the exit of the medieval exhibit, the latter two with pistols drawn, ready to take Amanda down.

** What will Amanda use to get past the guards? **

[ Do Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765260)

[ Lance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765350)

[ Flail ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765404)

[ Shield ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765608)


	7. Do Nothing (Medieval Exhibit)

Amanda narrowed her eyes as the exit ahead drew closer and closer. However Billy Clud was ready with his police baton. As soon as Amanda got close Billy made a well-timed swing at the trans girl’s head, knocking her off the scooter and onto the ground.

“Ow…” Amanda groaned as Billy pinned her down.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** You know Amanda, it’s a good thing the janitors just got done buffing the floors. Could you imagine all the germs you’d be rolling in right now if they hadn’t? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765134) **


	8. Lance

As Amanda zoomed past a set of armour she grabbed a lance from it. “Time to summon my inner knight.” She pointed the lance forward, ready to spear the guards, but due to the fact she was only holding it with one hand it slipped out of her grip and plowed itself into the ground. The lance flexed, and suddenly Amanda found herself flying through the air, faceplanting in front of the guards.

“Ouch.”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Jousting. **

** It’s harder than it looks. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765134) **


	9. Flail

Amanda raced past a display of several vintage weapons and seized a hold of a flail. “This should do nicely.” She swung the flail into the air to attack the three guards, but all of a sudden something yanked her backwards and her scooter zoomed out from under her. Confused, she looked up to see the spiked ball at the end of the chain had gotten stuck on display of a wooden boat hanging from the ceiling, suspending her in midair.

“Oh…”

Sam Turner began walking towards her.

“Heheheh…”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Amanda! Stop hanging around and do something! **

** Heh heh… Get it? OK, I’ll stop. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765134) **


	10. Shield

Amanda drove past a model of a knight, snatching up the shield it was carrying. She ducked behind it as the guards drew closer. The shield did its job of defending her perfectly - Amanda heard several thunk noises from the bullets hitting the shield, but none of them penetrated the shield. Amanda soon reached the exit of the medieval exhibition, and Billy swung his police baton at Amanda, but it simply bounced off the shield.

Having thwarted the three guards’ attempts at stopping her, Amanda zoomed into the Tunisian Archeological exhibit. Nearby guard Todd Slimmons had been having trouble staying awake, but he was jolted awake by the glass shattering and the alarms in the Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit flaring up.

Amanda looked over at the diamond, now open for her to take. “Okay, how will I take this thing with me?”

** How will Amanda transport her prize? **

[ Do Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765656)

[ Basket ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765782)

[ Tow Cable ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765830)


	11. Do Nothing (Tunisian Exhibit)

Amanda thought and thought about how to transport the diamond.

“Err…”

Of course, this was a mistake on her part, because it only took a few seconds for the remaining guards to close in on her. One of them pulled out a pistol.

“Freeze!” he yelled as Amanda’s hands shot up.

“Don’t move a muscle!” another warned.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** C’mon Amanda! You don’t have time to just stand around! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765608) **


	12. Basket

Amanda pressed a button on the scooter’s handlebards, causing a basket to open up on the front. Turning to the diamond, she placed her hands on it and, using all of her strength, managed to lift it from its display. Turning back to the basket, she dropped the diamond in.

Unfortunately for Amanda, the gem’s immense weight meant that the back of her scooter was sent flying up, and Amanda flew off, landing several metres away.

“Owie…”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Ah, torque. I bet you wished you paid more attention in physics class now, huh? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765608) **


	13. Tow Cable

Bending down, Amanda seized the end of the scooter’s tow cable and pulled it out, before pressing it onto the diamond. After testing the connection, she gunned the engine and raced out of the museum with the diamond in tow.

Meanwhile, in a storage area at the back of the museum, newly hired guard Ted McAdams was talking to his fellow guard Jacob Rose.

“Woah, really?” Jacob reacted to the story Ted had given him.

“Yeah.” Ted nodded. “That’s when I decided I should probably get a different job. I figured night guarding is much less dangerous than driving a-”

His conversation was cut off as both guards saw Amanda drive out of the museum with the diamond.

“...crap.”

* * *

The cool night wind whipped through Amanda’s hair as the droning of her scooter’s engine filled the air. Amanda didn't have time to admire the scenery though, as she needed to get away from the guards. Suddenly Amanda heard a familiar noise behind her - the wail of a police siren.

“Uh oh. The cops are tailing me, aren’t they?”

Sure enough, a police squad consisting of Rupert Price and Johnny Panzer were now chasing her. Johnny leaned out of the window, drew his pistol and aimed it at Amanda.

** How will Amanda deal with Johnny? **

[ Do Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765881)

[ Branch ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765947)

[ Rock ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765989)


	14. Do Nothing (Freeway 1)

Johnny steadied to check his aim for a second before squeezing the trigger. A bullet shot out and struck Amanda square in the back of the head, killing her.

“Amazing shot!” Rupert complimented his partner as Amanda crumpled onto the freeway.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** You know Amanda, I can see all those hours spent playing video games have really sharpened your reflexes! **

** Oh wait... **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765830) **


	15. Branch

Amanda spied a low-hanging tree branch overhead.

“Perfect! I can hide in here!”

Once she got close enough she grabbed onto the branch and swung herself into the tree’s canopy. After adjusting herself to make sure she wouldn’t fall off, she giggled to herself mischievously. “They’ll never see me here.”

Then Amanda took another look, and realised she’d made a fatal mistake - she’d left the diamond behind for the police to reclaim.

“Wait.”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Didn’t really think that one through, did you? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765830) **


	16. Rock

Amanda noticed several small rocks on the asphalt. “I don’t think those rocks will be useful, but maybe I could use one to stun the officers?”

Bending down, Amanda picked one up and flung it over her shoulder as hard as she could. The rock sailed through the air and struck Johnny clean in the forehead. The officer yelped in pain as he lost his balance and tumbled out of the car, striking his head against the asphalt and cracking it open.

“No Johnny!” Rupert yelled. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. “Officer down, repeat, officer down!”

Soon enough Amanda heard a new sound present itself - the sound of a helicopter’s blades, with Samuel Mundy the sniper on board.

“Oh jeez, now a helicopter’s chasing me. What do I do?”

** How will Amanda deal with Samuel? **

[ Do Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766061)

[ Sticky Grenade ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766148)

[ Bubble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766199)


	17. Do Nothing (Freeway 2)

Samuel pulled the trigger. A bullet shot out of his rifle and struck Amanda in the head, putting her out of commission in one fell swoop. Samuel put the rifle away and began waving. “Wave goodbye to your head, wanker!” he taunted.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

**BOOM!**

** Headshot. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765989) **


	18. Sticky Grenade

Amanda reached into hammer space for something to use, and pulled out a sticky grenade. “Time to blow you up!” she warned Samuel. Turning around, she threw the grenade at Samuel…

...only for it to stick to her hand.

“Huh? Gah!” She began frantically waving her arm to get the explosive off. “Shitshitshitshit-”

** KA-BOOM! **

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** I always wondered how those things work. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70765989) **


	19. Bubble

Amanda hit a button on the handlebars, and a protective bubble-like shield instantly encapsulated her and the scooter. Samuel fired several times, but all of the bullets ricocheted off of the shield.

“Whew.” Amanda sighed. The shield wore off after ten seconds and Samuel took aim again, but before he could fire Amanda and the police car chasing her disappeared into a tunnel, forcing the helicopter to give up the chase.

Amanda emerged out of the other side. “Okay, that’s the heli dealt with.” Suddenly Amanda saw an even bigger obstacle than the helicopter - the bridge over the Sante Fe River was out!

The animals below heard a squeal of tires, followed by another squeal. Back on the bridge, Amanda was now surrounded by Rupert and James Lancelot, the latter of which had a pistol pointed at her!

“Ma’am!” James demanded. “Place your hands where I can see them! If you do not comply I will be forced to fire upon you!”

** How will Amanda escape the situation? **

[ Do Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766235)

[ Drive ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766262)

[ Diamond ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766415)

[ Bribe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766316)


	20. Do Nothing (Bridge)

Amanda simply sighed and narrowed her eyes at James. Soon enough James’s patience expired.

“You leave me no choice, ma’am.”

He then pulled the trigger and blew Amanda’s brains out.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Amanda, do something! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766199) **


	21. Drive

Amanda restarted the scooter’s engine and attempted to drive away, but James, acting quickly, shot the scooter’s engine, igniting the flammable liquid within and triggering an explosion.

Needless to say, Amanda did not survive.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** I don’t think you’re gonna get very far that way, Amanda. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766199) **


	22. Bribe

Amanda patted the diamond. “Look, officers. Let me strike you up a deal. I give you the diamond, and you let me go free. Deal?”

James did not sound convinced. “Bribery is a federal offence, ma’am.”

He then pulled the trigger and blew Amanda’s brains out.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Strange… That usually works. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70766199) **


	23. Diamond (Bridge)

Without responding, Amanda quickly thought up a solution to the situation, and pushed the diamond with her foot, sending it plummeting down into the river - since it was still attached to her scooter, it yanked her off and into the river. James attempted to shoot her, but he missed. He looked down into the river, and found Amanda and the diamond had disappeared, and only a thick line of blue remained.

When Amanda came to, she was about a kilometre or so further upstream. She coughed. “Ugh… Did the diamond make it?” Looking to her side, the trans girl saw her prize lying nearby. “Yes it did!” She got up and fistbumped the air in triumph.

“Oh yeah! Watch out world, I’m an intruder on a scooter!”

* * *

** Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank: **

** Intruder on a Scooter **

[ ** Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553306)

**[ Try for a different ending ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764765) **


	24. Sneak In

Amanda got off the scooter. “Better to lay low.” Walking up to the side wall of the museum, Amanda took a look. The wall was made out of solid concrete, so any attempt to destroy it with methods such as her bare hands or ramming would be futile. “So I guess I’ve got two options... “ Amanda muttered. “I can either get onto the roof or go through the wall.”

She began fishing around in her hammerspace. “Surely my hammerspace has something useful…”

** How will Amanda proceed? **

[On the Roof - Jumble Hoppers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099262)

[On the Roof - Anti-Gravity Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099337)

[On the Roof - Teleporter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099415)

[ Through the Wall - Shrink Ray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925481)

[ Through the Wall - Liquidificator ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925523)

[ Through the Wall - Pickaxe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925610)


	25. Shrink Ray

Amanda pulled out what seemed to be a gun-like device. She read off the small text on the grip.

“Shrink ray.”

She read the instructions on the small leaflet she had also retrieved.

_ “Just point this thing at the object you would like to shrink and pull the trigger! It’s that easy! _

  * _Reviewed by Gadget Gabe_




Looking down, Amanda noticed a small crack in the wall. “Okay then. I will shrink myself down and get in through there.” Pointing the device at her temple, Amanda pulled the trigger. In an instant everything around her began to grow in size, indicating she was getting smaller. It took around 10 seconds for the shrinking to stop. Once the shrinking had stopped, Amanda took a look around. She was now only around 5 millimetres or so tall, so small that even the grass blades were taller than her.

“No-one will see me now.” Amanda said as she proceeded towards the crack in the wall.

All of a sudden, something burst through the soil! Amanda was startled by this and jumped back, to see she was now face-to-face with an earthworm! Since she was small, the creature looked enormous from her perspective! Amanda backed away, nervously.

The worm then burrowed back into the soil, but not before eating Amanda.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Man, worms are much more vicious up close! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925418) **


	26. Liquidificator

Amanda pulled out a small gadget with two blue buttons and a dial. “What’s this?” She also pulled out a small leaflet containing instructions:

_ Liquidifcator: _

_ Turn the dial to turn yourself into a liquid and bend your molecules around or through any object! It’s fantastically easy to use! _

  * _Reviewed by Gadget Gabe_




“Okay then. Here goes!” Amanda turned the dial. The device made a humming sound for a few seconds…

…and Amanda turned into water. She splashed onto the ground and was absorbed by the soil.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** What’d you think was going to happen? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925418) **


	27. Pickaxe

Amanda pulled out an iron pickaxe from _Minecraft_. “When did I last play _Minecraft_?” she wondered as she turned back to the wall. She began tapping at the wall, making cracks in it. She had gotten the job halfway done before she became aware of footsteps getting closer. Turning around, she saw another _Minecraft _reference, this one much scarier - a creeper had chosen this moment to ambush her!

“GAH!”

** BOOM! **

The explosion temporarily stunned Amanda and blew a hole in the museum’s wall. To her surprise, the two security guards there had, against all the odds, failed to notice the explosion. Not that she was complaining.

“Yeah so, apparently there was something in that cake, and she used it to escape. And then I got fired. Pretty lame, huh?” Dave Panpa began. The two were currently stationed in the World War II exhibit, featuring many things such as models of the various weapons the Axis and Allies used, a gas mask, an “Angry Hitler” painting, among many others.

Kurt Dietrich sighed. “Ugh, please. Shut up.”

Amanda had recovered by now and was lying at the wall’s opening, the two guards still having not detected her yet.

“Oh.” said Dave. He chuckled. “I was just trying to have a conversation, you know?”

** How will Amanda remove the two guards from the scene? **

[ Do Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925688)

[ Gun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925751)

[ Plane ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925835)

[ Bomb ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925799)


	28. Do Nothing (WWII Exhibit)

“Since, I mean, we’re partners, so…” Dave continued. “...I just-just wanted to… ...Get-get to know each other a little bit. You know? I just kind of wanted to have a conversation. Just, you know, to lighten things up. I mean… ...what’s gonna happen in a museum? I mean really. Do you feel a draft at all?”

Kurt looked around, wanting to get his mind away from his partner’s ramble. Unfortunately, he chose to look at the wall…

...and saw Amanda at the opening.

“HEY!” He drew his pistol and aimed it at her.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** This conversation can’t be THAT interesting. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925610) **


	29. Gun

Amanda leapt over and smashed the glass of a display, grabbing a British STEN SMG on display. The trans girl then smoothly leapt over to the guards, pointed the gun at them and pulled the trigger.

She heard a “click” sound, but other than that, nothing.

“Oh wait, it's not loaded.” Amanda realised. A o_o expression formed on her face as Kurt pointed his own gun at her.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Quick! Pretend you were joking! **

** (Good one, right guys?) **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925610) **


	30. Bomb

Amanda’s attention was drawn towards the model of the “Little Boy” nuclear bomb dropped on Hiroshima. Creeping over, she picked up the bomb and hurled it with all the strength she could muster. It flew through the air and hit Dave in the foot, crushing it.

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** ”

However, since the bomb was only a model, it did not detonate. The scream of pain made Kurt freak out. He pointed his gun in the direction the bomb came from and fired, hitting Amanda in the temple and killing her.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Why would they keep live bombs in a museum? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925610) **


	31. Plane

Amanda looked over at the model of a German Messerschmitt Bf 109. “Let’s plane it!” she declared in her head. Picking up the model, she threw it over at the guards. The plane imitated its real-life counterpart as it sailed through the air…

...and hit Kurt, knocking him out. Dave looked down at his incapacitated partner, and then at Amanda, and fled.

“AAAhhh I gotta warn some-”

Luckily for Amanda, Dave wasn’t looking where he was going and ended up running into a concrete pillar, knocking himself out.

“Phew.” Amanda sighed. Advancing further into the museum, Amanda hid behind a stone plaque detailing the history of Tunisia, which was right next to the Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit. Although the exhibit was very close, Todd Slimmons the security guard was stationed next to the exhibit. However he was clearly having trouble staying awake on the job, constantly slipping into a doze.

** Which exhibit does Amanda run towards? **

[ Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925925)

[ Retro Gaming Exhibit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925976)


	32. Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit

Amanda moved out from behind the plaque and made a dash for the Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit. Unfortunately, Todd awakened in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Oh. Uh… hello?”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Hm. Must be a light sleeper. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925835) **


	33. Retro Gaming Exhibit

Amanda moved out from behind the stone plaque and dashed over to the retro gaming exhibit. Thankfully the guard fell asleep for long enough for Amanda to avoid detection.

The retro gaming exhibit was filled with everything retro gaming-related, from consoles to cartridges to items to accessories. Walking over to the door leading to the Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit, Amanda peered underneath. The diamond was there, sure, but Timothy Lewis and Joseph Jo were guarding it.

** How will Amanda deal with them? **

[ Metroid ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926066)

[ Crowbar ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926123)

[ Pokéball ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926210)

[ Mushroom ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926273)


	34. Metroid

Walking over to the alien creature’s capsule, Amanda pressed a button to release it, despite the sign warning her not to. She then walked it over to the door and carefully opened it part-way.

“Alright then. Go get ‘em!” she commanded.

The Metroid hovered there for a second, it made a noise, and then attached itself to Amanda’s head and began eating her brain. Amanda made muffled screams as she attempted to get if off, to no avail.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Looks like they don’t take kindly to orders. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925976) **


	35. Crowbar

Amanda walked over to the display where the crowbar from _Half-Life_ was presented. “Maybe I could use this as a weapon to deal with the guards.”

Just before Amanda could touch it, however, she suddenly heard a noise and looked up, to see dozens of head crabs!

The trans girl screamed as the head crabs fell on her and began the process of zombifying her.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Man, I HATE it when that happens! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925976) **


	36. Pokéball

Amanda grabbed the ball from its display. “Let's do this.”

The screen flashed black and then we cut to what seems to be a trainer battle.

_ Night Guards TIM and JOE would like to battle! _

_ Night Guards TIM and JOE sent out JOE! _

Amanda threw the Pokéball to send out her first Pokémon.

_ Go! Missingn-ohsit! _

The Glitch Pokémon begins corrupting the entire story - the screen warps, Joe’s sprite is replaced by Amanda’s, the music notes are played on loop, Missingno’s sprite is duplicated and eventually error messages fill the screen:

_ Runtime Error: An error has occurred. Press OK to continue. _

_ Missing DLL: Reacting.dll not found. _

_ Lol_wut.exe: what is this i don’t even _

_ 1x492##$<>’;: GHNBbjsrvuhnvu8winbi8renfv7 _

Soon enough the operating system crashes, resulting in a blue screen of death:

_ The Amanda Anderson Collection _

_ A fatal exception 09 has occured at 1153:C332D3454. _

_ The current application will be terminated. _

  * _Press any key to terminate the current application._

  * _Press any other key to terminate._

  * _Actually pressing keys won’t do anything._




_ Press any key to continue. _

* * *

** [˥I∀Ⅎ] **

** 01100110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101110 01101111 **

**[ back Go ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925976) **


	37. Mushroom

Amanda walked over to the display which had a Super Mushroom from the _Super Mario_ series on display. “This will turn me into a giant, right?” she questioned. Touching the fungus, it disappeared and in an instant Amanda grew to six times her regular size!

“Oh ho ho!” she chuckled. “Let’s see the guards deal with THIS!”

** CRASH! **

The guards did not waste any time in opening fire on Amanda, but due to the fact she was six times the size and power the bullets simply ricocheted off her with no ill effect. As she walked, she placed her foot down by a prehistoric pterodactyl egg from Tunisia, which promptly began cracking before hatching into a baby pterodactyl. The creature screeched before taking to the air, swiping Alexander Garb in the process. Bending down, Amanda easily shattered the glass display case of the Tunisian Diamond before taking it. Amanda admired her prize.

However by now, the guards, growing desperate, fired a cannon at Amanda. A cannonball struck her, knocking her down and causing her to revert to normal size.

“Ugh…” The trans girl pushed the cannonball off of her. The Tunisian Archaeological exhibit was looking like less of an exhibit and more of a scene of utter chaos. Pieces of debris had fallen from the ceiling, the guards for now were focused on eliminating the rogue pterodactyl, and all sense of order in the exhibit had vanished.

* * *

We abruptly cut to somewhere in the southwestern desert. The major feature here is a large stone building. This building has a road leading to it with a boom gate, a car park, a large fence surrounding the premises and several satellite dishes on the roof, with standalone dishes to the west of the building. The logo painted on the front wall reads “CCC”. Green text is typed in the bottom-left corner of the screen:

_ Somewhere in the Southwest _

_ Centre for Chaos Containment _

Inside the Centre for Chaos Containment’s southwestern headquarters, Clyde Jenkins saw something on the display he was seated at. He narrowed his eyes. “Uh, sir? You might wanna come check this out.” Corporal Bill Bullet came over to take a look, slipping his sunglasses off.

“I’m getting chaos readings at 10.6.” warned Clyde. “It’s coming from the museum.”

It took a second for the Corporal to comprehend what he heard. “My god…” he began. “It’s OVER NINE!!!!”

Clyde nodded. “Yeah.”

The Corporal sighed. “I’m leaving this decision up to you. Just hit one of those buttons to deal with this… pressing situation.” He pointed to the buttons next to the display. Sliding his sunglasses back on, the Corporal’s attention was soon drawn to someone watching TV.

“Who’s watching TV? Get back to work!” He proceeded out of the room, leaving Clyde alone with the four buttons.

“Woah, sorry!” an unnamed employee said. “I’m getting back to work.”

** Which button shall Clyde use to handle the chaos? **

[ Divide by Zero ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926321)

[ Nuke ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926417)

[ Gear ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926585)

[ Satellite ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926474)


	38. Divide by Zero

Clyde pressed the button with his finger.

* * *

Back at the museum, Amanda suddenly saw a calculator fall from the sky. Confused, she picked up the mathematical device. “What is a calculator doing here?” she wondered.

As she held it, a robotic arm suddenly extended itself out from the top of the machine and typed in the number 1337. Amanda chuckled at this. “Heh. I am leet.”

But then suddenly the arm pressed the divide button, the zero button and the equals button. “Err… okay?” she muttered confused. All of a sudden, due to the space-time continuum being unable to handle the paradox of anything being divided by zero, the museum began collapsing into the void, and Amanda didn’t even have time to scream before everything went black.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Sorry, I was in the bathroom. What’d I mi- **

** Where’d… Where is everyone? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926273) **


	39. Nuke

Clyde slammed his fist on the button.

* * *

Back at the museum, Amanda heard a voice yell out over the intercom: “A nuclear bomb is set to detonate in 10… 9… 8…”

Amanda sighed. “So this is where it ends for me? Vapourized in nuclear hellfire? What a way to go.” She closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

“4… 3… 2… 1.”

In an instant Amanda's vision turned white, and she was dead, along with nearly everyone in Santa Fe.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Don’t feel too bad. He probably camped for the 25 kills he needed to get that nuke. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926273) **


	40. Satellite

Clyde pressed the button with his palm.

* * *

High above the Earth, a sole satellite orbited the planet, a massive Shoop da Whoop face molded on the side. The face opened its mouth and began to charge the meme’s infamous laser. After a few seconds of charging the beam was ready to fire.

Amanda drew her attention to a distamble rumble growing louder and louder, before her vision suddenly went white as the massive laser vaporised her, along with everyone inside the museum and the museum itself, leaving only a deep crater behind.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** I couldn’t resist. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70926273) **


	41. Gear

Clyde pressed the button down with his finger.

* * *

A distant rumble grew louder and louder before something crashed into the roof of the museum, caving in an enormous hole. Then, something rose up from the hole - apparently the CCC had sent an enormous robot armed with everything to combat the chaos!

The robot began going on a destructive rampage. It used hammers to begin breaking down the roof before switching to a chainsaw and sawing away the roof.

By now Amanda was beginning to panic. The rumbling was overwhelming her, debris lay everywhere and was falling at a rapid pace, and most of the security guards were dead or dying. She saw the diamond lying between the robot’s legs…

“No. It’s too unsafe to grab it, I need to book it out of here!” And Amanda suddenly found her legs carrying her towards the emergency exit without realising it.

The next five minutes were a blur. All Amanda could remember was running. Running as far away from the museum as she could. The robot was still going on a rampage tearing the museum down behind her, but Amanda just concentrated on running.

Following those five minutes, Amanda was on the side of the freeway, having stopped to catch her breath.

“Hoo… hoo… hoo…”

She looked back at the half-destroyed museum. “I don’t have the diamond and the apartment salesman will kick me out… but at least I’m alive.”

A thud noise drew Amanda’s attention. She spun around to see something both extremely fortunate and unexpected - the robot’s rampage had launched the diamond from the museum, and it landed literally right next to her!

“Oh wow! Guess I do have the diamond. Well then. That…”

Amanda smiled as she placed a foot on the diamond in triumph.

“Was… **JUST… PLAIN… EPIC!!!** ”

* * *

** Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank: **

** Just Plain Epic **

[ ** Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553306)

**[ Try for a different ending ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764765) **


	42. Jumble Hoppers

Amanda pulled out the Jumble Hoppers from Pilotwings 64. “These shoes look fancy.” she mumbled. She took off her normal shoes and put the Hoppers on. “But how will they help me get in?”

She took a couple steps around as she tried to think, before noticing her steps had more of a distinct spring to them. “Hmm…” She did a quick test hop, and sure enough she ascended quite a bit farther than normal. “That’s it!” she declared. “I can jump up!”

Strolling back over to the wall, Amanda bent her legs and then performed the most powerful jump she could manage. She flew up, but unfortunately did not make it. As she came back down, she ended up landing awkwardly, which propelled her backwards.

“Ahhh!!!” she said as she spun through the air, before landing in a stream, getting two points deducted from her score.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Sweet flip, Amanda! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925418) **


	43. Anti-Gravity Cap

Amanda fished out a grey cap with a golden button on the front. “What’s this?” she wondered. She also fished out a leaflet which she began reading:

_ Anti-Gravity Cap: _

_ Got a tall wall you need to climb? Press the gold button on the front of this cap to float up to the top! It’s simple but effective! _

  * _Reviewed by Gadget Gabe_




“So I’m floating up. Got it.” Amanda put the cap on and pressed the golden button. In an instant, she suddenly felt the weight of her body disappear as she began floating up towards the roof. Once she got to the top she pressed the button to deactivate the cap…

...except it didn’t work and she continued floating into the sky, away from the roof.

“Wait, why isn’t it working?! Uh oh, no no no no no!” Amanda began to panic as the roof drew further and further away.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** You’re lucky, Amanda! I’ve always wanted to go to space! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70925418) **


	44. Teleporter

Amanda retrieved a now-familiar device.

“It’s the teleporter.” She stared at it for a second. “This thing DID get me stuck in the bank’s wall AND shot at the prison…” She hesitated. “...Oh well. Third time’s the charm, right?” She pressed the green panels and then the red button. In a flash her vision went white…

...and then she found herself three metres above the roof.

“Oof!”

It was a rather rough landing, but Amanda found she wasn’t really injured all that much. “I don’t know how it worked, but oh well…” She dashed behind a vent. She couldn’t immediately enter, for security guard Jeff Stickley was in the way.

** How will Amanda deal with Jeff? **

[ Tranquiliser ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099517)

[ Falcon Punch ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099562)

[ Invisibility Pill ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099622)

[ Penny ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099679)


	45. Tranquiliser

Amanda found a tranquiliser gun nearby. “If it works on animals, does it work on people?” Being careful to avoid getting detected, she aimed the gun around the vent’s edge and fired.

Alas, by pure bad luck, Jeff raised his arms to yawn at that exact moment, and the dart missed him. Amanda heard several noises as the dart ricocheted off of several surfaces inside the museum before coming through the same vent she was hiding behind and striking her in the chin.

“What happened?” thought the trans girl as she drifted away.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Woah! What are the odds of that?? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099415) **


	46. Falcon Punch

Amanda cracked her knuckles. “Let’s do this.”

She leapt towards Jeff and threw a punch.

“FALCON PAW-”

But since Amanda was not Captain Falcon, nothing spectacular happened other than a puff of smoke.

“-nch?”

Jeff promptly whipped out a pistol on Amanda.

* * *

**[FAIL]**

** Only one man is capable of that punch. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099415) **


	47. Invisibility Pill

Amanda reached into hammer space and pulled out an invisibility pill. “I’ve been saving this for just this moment.” she whispered to herself.

She consumed it, and she slowly faded from view. Then she-

Er, hold on… I can’t find her…

*looks around*

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** What happened? I lost track of you. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099415) **


	48. Penny

Amanda noticed a penny next to her. “No-one can resist money.” Pickling it up, Amanda tossed the coin over to Jeff. He heard a clink noise and turned to see the coin.

“Oh look, a penny.”

By the time he had picked it up, Amanda had already entered the museum’s rooftop entrance.

Amanda climbed down a ladder from said entrance to find she was now on a walkway in the Tunisian Archaeological Exhibit, directly above the Diamond. “This is going well.” she thought. She looked down at the diamond.

** How will Amanda reach the Diamond at ground level? **

[ Drop ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099775)

[ Portal Gun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099814)

[ Wire ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099862)


	49. Drop

Amanda took a deep breath. “Here goes.” She then leapt down from the walkway and dropped to the diamond.

However, as you might expect, she slammed into the diamond’s glass casing, shattering it, injuring herself and causing the alarms to flare up.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Amanda, did you really think that was going to work? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099679) **


	50. Portal Gun

Amanda equipped the device onto her arm. “Alright, so if I remember correctly, the blue and orange portals connect.”

She aimed down and fired a blue energy blast which opened the blue portal underneath the Diamond. Then she switched modes and opened the orange portal on the ceiling. As Amanda expected, the Diamond fell through and landed on the walkway beside her.

What Amanda didn’t expect was for the immense weight of the gem to destroy the walkway and send her into an infinite portal drop.

“Aaahhh…”

“Aaahhh…”

“Aaahhh…”

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** You know Amanda, I'm surprised you weren't able to get down there with that amazing portal technology. It's pretty strange how those portal guns work. I mean it combines the top scientific processes of our time. The portal gun contains a flux quantum generator which propels energy blasts with energy volumes of 4.23 GW with an average speed of 25 m/s. This speed is most effective because it allows the energy to be conserved while still maintaining a speed that is appropriate. The external plastic coating on the portal gun is constructed of a high polymer fireproof carbon fiber. This prevents the intense energy of the portal gun from burning the hands of the user. The intense energy causes intense heat. Oh by the way I’m too lazy to make achievements. I've heard that scientists still do not know what happens if two portals are placed on top of one another. The last time that was attempted... Well I'm sure you heard about it on the news. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099679) **


	51. Wire

Amanda fastened the wire to one of the vertical posts of the guard fence and tied the other end around her waist. Then she leapt down, landing safely. She undid the wire from her waist.

“There it is.” she muttered. “Now how will I retrieve it?” She began fishing into hammerspace for something useful.

** How will Amanda retrieve her prize? **

[ Laser Cutter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099934)

[ Hammer ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099967)


	52. Laser Cutter

Amanda fished out a laser-cutting device. “This will do nicely.” Attaching the cutter to the diamond’s glass casing by means of a suction cup, she then typed in a set of instructions into the device before pressing the “Start” button, hoping to cut through the glass casing.

Unfortunately, the laser moved in such a way that it cut clean through Amanda’s torso, splitting her in two. She fell off her legs onto the ground.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** U GET CUT! **

** Y U NO BLEED!? **

** ˙ʇᴉ pǝsᴉɹǝʇnɐɔ ɹǝsɐl ǝɥ┴ :∀ **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099862) **


	53. Hammer

Amanda fished out a hammer. “I heard somewhere that if I gently tap the glass, it should powderise.” She very carefully gave the glass a gentle tap with the tool, and sure enough, just like the source said it would, the casing powderised. Amanda smiled at this. She put the hammer away and, summoning all of her strength, lifted the Diamond off of its display.

“Oof!”

** THREE MINUTES LATER… **

Amanda had made her way over to the storage facility at the back of the museum. At the far end, Ted McAdams and Jacob Rose were having a chat. Amanda was sufficiently far away that they didn’t notice her for now. “There’s two more guards I need to get past…”

** How will Amanda get past the guards? **

[ Cannon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100057)

[ Cheese ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100099)

[ Plank ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100153)


	54. Cannon

Amanda had everything set up: she had loaded the diamond and herself into the cannon, the gunpowder was ready and the fuse was lit. Amanda prepared to sail through the air.

Suddenly the cannon fell down and Amanda fell out. She quickly got up and turned back to the cannon. “No, I can’t let it go to waste now!” she muttered as she lifted the cannon back up and reboarded it head-first in an attempt to salvage the operation.

She was only half-way in when the fuse ran down.

** BOOM! **

Amanda and the Diamond were propelled only part-way into the exit door. Ted and Jacob noticed this.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** You almost saved it. Almost. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099967) **


	55. Cheese

Amanda tossed the wedge of cheese into the air and caught it in her mouth. As she began chewing, she relished the savoury taste dancing on her tongue. She wondered where the milk used to make the cheese came from. She wondered if the cow was grass-fed. She wondered what type of cheese this was - after all, different types of cheese have different flavours.

After a few seconds of chewing Amanda swallowed, having enjoyed the cheese.

But other than that, nothing happened.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Wha-w… Why? ...Seriously?...? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71099967) **


	56. Plank

Amanda walked over to the plank. “Maybe I could use this thing to catapult me over.” Hopping on, the plank flexed and then sent Amanda soaring through the air.

“And after that, they just up and arrested him!” went Ted.

“Woah, really? Jacob replied.

Thankfully, neither of them noticed Amanda landing on a cushion with the Diamond, close to the exit door.

** ONE MINUTE LATER… **

Amanda had somehow managed to get the Diamond out of the room without either guard noticing. Now she just had a flight of stairs to descend and she would be free. But first, Amanda put the diamond down and peered down to see if there were any security guards there, and sure enough Cliff Knux was taking a smoke break, his assault rifle by his side. She retreated to avoid him noticing and scratched her head. “Hmm…”

** How will Amanda get Cliff out of the way? **

[ Snap Neck ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100225)

[ Diamond ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100495)

[ Rifle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100279)

[ Jump ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100330)


	57. Snap Neck

Amanda sighed, not wanting to do what she was about to do. “I don’t like the idea of having to kill, but…” She then bent down in an attempt to snap Cliff’s neck.

Fortunately for Cliff, Amanda slipped, and all of a sudden she was falling down the nearby flight of stairs.

“Ow! Oof! Ouch!”

When Amanda reached the bottom, she landed in such a way that her own neck was snapped, killing her.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** I told you, Amanda! I TOLD you about stairs! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100153) **


	58. Rifle

Cliff suddenly heard a noise, and when he looked up he saw his gun was missing - and it was being held by Amanda, who had it pointed at him!

He closed his eyes and froze as Amanda let loose with a hail of bullets. Amazingly however, Amanda managed to miss every single shot.

“How did I miss?” she asked as Cliff opened one eye, irritated.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Man, those first person shooters make it look so easy. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100153) **


	59. Jump

Amanda picked the Diamond back up and walked over to the edge. She took a breath, stepped back to the door, gave a run-up and leapt off the edge.

She sailed through the air… at least for a second before the weight of the Diamond pulled her to the ground.

* * *

** [FAIL] **

** Amanda, I’m surprised you made it that far with that heavy diamond. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/71100153) **


	60. Diamond (Back of Museum)

Amanda sighed, not wanting to do what she was about to do. “I don’t like the idea of having to kill, but…” She then positioned the diamond over Cliff, and after taking a second to check her aim, let go.

** BANG! **

In an instant Cliff was killed, his skull smashed in and his brain pulverised. Amanda descended the nearby flight of stairs to the ground before walking over and picking back up, using her hand to wipe off the blood and brain matter on it. “Okay then, coast is clear.” Amanda ran off into the night with her prize, no-one to catch her.

With $30 million now in her possession, we see several images of Amanda getting to live the high life: owning a yacht called the SS Amanda, moving into a luxurious mansion, being free to eat whatever she pleases and just generally live the dream.

* * *

** Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank: **

** Unseen Burglar **

[ ** Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553306)

**[ Try for a different ending ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848804/chapters/70764765) **


End file.
